The present invention relates to rotary kiln structure and more particularly to the supporting structure for the kiln. Rotary kilns are operatively supported on massive rollers and bearings which require periodic maintenance. This maintenance is necessary because of wear and tear resulting from the service and environmental conditions that the kilns are subjected to. In addition, the rotary kilns are usually constructed well above ground level to permit convenient material flow in the subsequent equipment. This arrangement, of course, presents problems since the kiln roller supports themselves must necessarily be elevated. To this purpose, piers for the roller supports are of a height which make it difficult to service the support rollers. In following past practice, jacks and blocking had to be provided to the top of the piers so that suitable temporary supporting structures could be built under the kiln to relieve the support rollers of the tremendous weight of the kiln and free the rollers for service.